Working Grizz
by PandaSpiceLatte
Summary: Feeling like he isn't doing his part to take care of his little brothers, Grizzly sets out to the city and lands a job at the coffeeshop. What could go wrong?


Hey! Thanks for reading my 'episode'

This is my second WBB fanfiction, but this one is meant to be told like an actual episode, unlike 'The 3 Drunk Bears'

I'm working on mastering their personalities (Ice Bear is a tough one!)

R&R's would be much appreciated! Thank you~

* * *

On a bright and sunny morning the 3 bear brothers sat at the kitchen table. The room was slowly filling with the sweet aroma of coffee beans. However, the coffee-maker was sputtering and sparking.

Ice Bear observed at the machine, which was leaking and smoking.

Panda walked over to it.

"Guys, I think it might be broken.." He went to touch it and it sparked. He yelped and fell to the ground. Ice Bear walked over to it and observed the cup. It was filled with water and clumps of coffee grounds.

He picked up the machine, walked outside non-nonchalantly as always, and angrily threw it down onto the ground. It shattered into pieces. Ice Bear brushed himself off and turned back inside.

"Ice Bear has bad news." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Does this mean no lattes?" Panda whined.

Grizz frowned. Ice Bear plopped into his seat and crossed his arms.

"Ice Bear can't begin day without coffee."

Panda sat down in the seat across from Grizz and began to play on his phone. He groaned and muttered in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Pan-Pan?" Grizz asked.

"It's this phone.." Panda began. "It's always getting dirty, and greasy and wet."

He wiped the dust off his screen.

"I need a new one." He threw it down onto the table and crossed his arms.

Grizz looked at his 2 unhappy brothers and frowned. He observed the mess and puddle where the latte machine once was, then looked at Panda's cellphone.

He felt terrible that his little brothers were so unhappy. He once made a promise to them, that as the oldest, he'd always be there to take care of them. With a sigh, he sat up and sauntered away.

"Grizz?" Panda watched as he left the room. He headed towards the front door with his head hung low. Panda and Ice Bear followed.

"Where are you going?"

Grizz put his paw on the doorknob and turned to his brothers. His voice was deep and somber.

"I have some things to take care of." He said before slamming the door and heading off.

"What?" Panda looked at Ice Bear who just shrugged.

Grizz walked through the woods until he eventually made it to the city. He observed his surroundings.

"Hmm..what here can help me take care of my bros?.." After several moments something caught his eye.

"That's it!"

* * *

Back at the cave, Panda and Ice Bear sat on the couch. Ice Bear was knitting and Panda was lost in whatever television show was playing. Several hours had passed since Grizzly had left, it was already dark outside. The front door slowly creaked open.

"Bros?" Grizz poked his head in.

"Grizz! Where have you been?" Panda hopped off the couch and ran to him.

"Well..." Grizz began "I have some good news!" he was hopping with excitement.

"What is it?" Panda said.

"Aw, man you guys are gonna be so proud of me!" Grizz bashfully hid his face behind his paws.

"Ice Bear hates suspense" the polar bear quipped.

"What? Spit it out, Grizz." Panda said.

"Alright, alright...Guess what I did today!?" Grizz said grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Ice Bear and Panda said in unison.

"I...got..." Grizz turned around for a brief moment.

"A JOB!" Grizz turned back around and held up a dark green apron and visor into the air. Panda and Ice Bear gasped.

"What?!" Panda exclaimed. "A job?! How on Earth did you get a job?"

"Uh, it was pretty easy actually.." Grizz started.

* * *

 _ **A man in a tie sat at his desk in the privacy of his office. It was quiet and serene. He was filling out papers and drinking coffee out of a cat mug. There was a knock at the door. The man looked up with a smile.**_

 _ **"Come in!"**_

 _ **The doorknob jiggled around for a moment. He looked up in confusion. The door violently slammed open and Grizz barged in with a gigantic smile on his face and he wearing a necktie made out of napkins. He marched up to the mans desk shaking the entire room. The man screamed and fell out of his chair. Papers flew everywhere and his coffee spilled all over the desk.**_

 _ **"Hello Sir, I would like one job please!" Grizz shouted leaning over the desk towering over the small man who was was cowering in fear trying to hide under his chair.**_

 _ **"A GRIZZLY BEAR!" He yelled covering his head.**_

 _ **"PLEASE DONT EAT ME!"**_

 _ **"Uhhh.." Grizz muttered as he looked around the room innocently.**_

 _ **"I won't eat you if you let me work here!" He said wide-eyed.**_

 _ **"YES, FINE! YOU'RE HIRED!" The man screamed. "JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"**_

 _ **"Wow, really? Ha ha!" Grizz hopped up and down clapping his hands with excitement.**_

 _ **"Thank you so much! You won't be disappointed!... I'll be here first thing tomorrow!" Grizz ran out of the room and slammed the door, which at this point was hanging off its hinges. Panting heavily, the man got up from under his chair. Suddenly Grizz burst into the room once again. He walked up to the man again grabbed his arm and shook it.**_

 _ **"By the way, my name is Grizzly! It is a pleasure to meet you sir!" He pat the man on the shoulder and rushed off again cheering and yelling happily. You could hear gasps from customers and the sound of Grizz crashing into tables and people.**_

 _ **"Goodness, gracious..." The man pulled an inhaler out of his pocket and started crying as he gave himself oxygen.**_

* * *

 **"** And I start tomorrow!" Grizz exclaimed.

"Tomorrow? Woah, Grizz! Shouldn't we talk about this first?" Panda couldn't believe he would make such a rash decision on his own like that.

"What do you mean? What's there to talk about?" Grizz said.

"I mean, where? What's the job?" said Panda

"The coffee shop by the library!"

"The coffee shop? You're gonna make coffee for people?"

"Ice Bear demands free drinks"

"I dunno about this Grizz..." Panda said. "People get kinda scared of you sometimes."

"What? No!...People love me! You'll see!"

"What do you even need this job for?"

Grizz frowned at their reactions.

"What?...I thought... you would be happy for me..I got this job so I could take care of us."

"Ice Bear takes care of himself."

"You don't need to get a job for us, Grizz! That's crazy!" Panda shouted.

"I made a promise! A promise to take care of my bros." Grizz wedged himself between Ice Bear and Panda and put his arms around the two.

"And If you guys aren't happy, I'm not happy." he said sincerely.

"Ice Bear doesn't see this ending well."

"Well, whether you dudes like it or not, I am a working bear now!" He stomped over to his room and opened the door.

"So If you'll excuse me, I need to get plenty of rest for my first day tomorrow!"

"Come, on Grizz. You're being ridiculous!" Panda yelled.

"Goodnight bros! " Grizz yelled as he slammed his door.

Panda and Ice Bear looked at each other.

"This is crazy. You see that this is crazy right?" Panda said.

"Ice Bear gives him 2 days tops"

Grizz turned off his bedroom light, set an alarm clock for 5:00 am, and snuggled into his blankets. He looked over at a photo hanging on the wall of him and his brothers. With a smile on his face he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"W-w-whuh?" Grizz frantically shot up from underneath the blankets. He slammed his paw on the snooze button and looked outside his window. The sun was just beginning to come up.

"Oh my gosh!" He gasped.

"Today's the day!" He leaped out of bed brushed his fur off. He ran out into the living room. It was dark and empty as his little brothers were still in bed.

He put on his apron and popped on the matching visor. He entered the bathroom to check himself out.

His apron was very small compared to his body. It barely made it to the bottom of his belly. He smirked and made a pose into the mirror. He flipped his visor upside down.

"Ohhh, yeah." Grizz said with a wink.

"Grizz?" Panda and Ice Bear poked their heads into the bathroom. Grizz turned around in shock.

"Bros! Oh...gosh, I'm sorry did I wake you guys up?" Grizz looked at them in embarrassment, his face turning red.

"Ice Bear rises with the sun."

Panda yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We wanted to wish you luck on your first day." he said.

"Awww..thanks bros!" Grizz walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"You're really going through with this?" Panda asked.

"Yupp! Trust me, you'll thank me later!" He pat them on the head and made his way towards the front door.

"Alright! This is it. I'm off my new job!" He waved at them as he headed out into the forest.

"See ya later!" Panda yelled as him and Ice Bear waved him goodbye.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone!" He joked.

Panda and Ice Bear waved back at him. Once Grizz was out of their sight, Panda wrapped his blanket around his face and stormed off.

"I'm going back to bed." he muttered.

"Ice Bear's already made your bed." Ice Bear slammed the front door.

* * *

The quiet little coffee shop already had a few customers sitting inside. A young girl was standing at the register. She was taking an order from a customer. She seemed like she was annoyed.

"We'll have that right out for you sir..." She said.

"Next!" She turned around and Grizz was standing in line with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh..." The girl looked very confused.

"Can I...help you?"

Grizz leaned closer to the girl.

"Hello, I am Grizz, I am here for my first day!" He said.

"Oh...You're that new hire...Okay." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Devon, that new guy is here!" She yelled.

Grizz watched as a 30 something man walked out of the back room. It wasn't the man who Grizz talked to yesterday. This one had curly hair and a beard. He was holding a clipboard. He had a very stern and serious look on his face. He approached Grizz and looked at him up and down.

"Gary, right?" He mumbled.

"Uh..it's Grizzly." he said with a smile.

"Whatever. Follow me." Devon lead him to a closet. He opened the door and a broom fell out. The closet was full of cleaning supplies and a dirty mop bucket. Grizz looked at it in confusion.

"Your job is to sweep up any spills that happen, clean the bathrooms, clean the tables, clean the windows and take the trash out, all that stuff."

"Oh, well uh...cleaning's not exactly my thing.. you see my bro usually takes care of that." Grizz said.

The man scowled.

"Well if you can't clean, then go home and we'll hire someone who can." He shoved a broom into Grizz's hand.

"Uh...Okay! Cleaning it is! I'll make these floors shine!" Grizz happily began to sweep the floor. The man rolled his eyes.

"Hey, when do we eat lunch?" Grizz yelled. "Hello?" The man had already walked away.

Grizz swept all over throughout the cafe for hours and hours. As the day went by he kept a big smile on his face and said hello to anyone he crossed paths with. 2 young men sitting at a booth spotted Grizz who was busy wiping off tables. They snickered and whispered to each other.

"Watch this.." One of the boys said. He held out his energy drink and poured it onto the floor. His friend laughed.

"Hey! you missed a spot!" The boy yelled over to Grizz.

He immediately turned his attention to them and saw the puddle.

"Ah!" He scurried over to them.

"Sorry friends, let me get that for you!" He said as he wiped the puddle up.

One of the boys got up and tipped over a trash can.

"Uh, you might wanna check on your trash cans dude.." He laughed.

Grizz looked over and gasped. He hurried over to the trash can while leaving half a puddle and dirty paper towels all over the floor.

"Oh, come on, I just changed this!" He yelled putting all the garbage back into the can with his bare hands. The boys threw their cans and cups on to the ground and left the cafe. Grizz took notice and headed over to clean their mess up. He slipped on the puddle from earlier and fell right onto his back. He groaned in pain. When he looked up he saw Panda and Ice Bear were looking down on him.

"Bros?" Grizz said. Panda grabbed his hand and helped him up. Ice Bear was holding a foam box and a bouquet of flowers.

"Ice Bear brought you lunch." He handed the things to Grizz. He sighed in relief and scarfed down the food that was in the box.

"Wow, thanks guys! What are you doing here?" He said crumbs falling from his face.

"Grizz, why were you on the floor?" asked Panda.

"Oh, I just, uh..I slipped that's all. " Grizz brushed himself off. His apron was soaked and his fur was messy.

"We just thought we'd stop by to see how your first day was going." Panda smiled. "So?"

"Oh, It's great! I get to sweep up trash...I get to listen to this weird hippy music they play all day long, I just made some new friends too! They kept spilling their drinks though.."

"Hey!" Grizz's supervisor spotted him and was walking over.

"Who's that?" Panda asked,

"That's my boss." Grizz brushed the crumbs off him and turned towards Devon, his supervisor. He was frowning and looked very angry.

"What are you doing? " He said pointing at him.

"Uh..I was saying hi to -"

"Were not paying you to say hi to your friends, Gregory!" He poked him in the chest.

Grizz's face turned red in embarrassment.

"...It's Grizzly.." He said.

Panda and Ice Bear watched in horror as Grizz got chewed out.

"There's a huge spill in the middle of the floor! You still haven't changed the toilet paper in the mens room!" He yelled.

Grizz just smiled and nodded at Devon.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir.." He kept saying.

Finally Devon stormed off. Grizz turned to his brothers.

"Listen bros, I gotta get back to work, but thanks for the grub," he kissed them on the cheek and then started scooting them towards the door.

"Ice Bear wants a pumpkin spice latte"

"I love you guys, see ya soon!" He pushed them out the door then scurried back to his puddle and continued wiping it up.

Panda sighed and him and Ice Bear started walking home.

* * *

Slowly, but surely the day went by and finally it was time for Grizz to end his shift. By this point his body was incredibly sore. He wasn't used to doing this kind of work for hours on end. He came in through the back door of the cafe after taking the trash out for 12th time. His fur was covered in trash, he had bugs flying around him and he smelled like a dumpster. Devon walked out of his office and crossed his arms.

"Garret!" he shouted. Grizz looked over at Devon who was giving him a nasty look.

"Are you talking to me?"He pointed at himself.

"That's your name isn't it?" Devon barked.

"Uh, no?"

"Come in my office please." He motioned for Grizz to come over.

"Uh, it's time for me to go home I think," Grizz pointed at the clock.

"You don't leave, until I say you can leave. Now get in my office!"

Grizz shrugged and entered the office.

"Take a seat." Devon said as he sat down. He stared at Grizz. You could hear the buzzing of the bugs that were flying and Grizz kept scratching his neck.

"I know today was your first day..." He started. "But you need to take this job seriously. If you want to be apart of this company..."

Devon's lecture faded as Grizz lost focus and began to zone out.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily. "You got all that?"

Grizz rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, totally." He said with a yawn.

"Good. This is your warning, next time you'll be fired." Devon stood up and left the room.

Grizz put his head down in shame.

* * *

When Grizz arrived home he opened the door to the cave and Ice Bear and Panda jumped from behind the couch. There was juice and chips set up on a coffee table with a poorly made sign that said "WELCOME HOME GRIZZ!"

"Surprise!" They yelled.

Grizz looked worn down and tired. He uttered a small smile.

"Thanks, bros." He said as he walked to the couch and plopped down.

"Well? How was your first day?" Panda asked eagerly.

"Uh...it was good. I mean...my boss is a jerk and I can't feel my legs." Grizz replied.

"But it's for a good cause! And that's all that matters!" He said as he began eating chips.

"You really don't have to do this Grizz.." said Panda.

Ice Bear put a heating pad on Grizz's shoulders, set a water-massage machinedown by his feet and lifted his brothers paws into them.

"Panda, this is me you're talking too." Grizz chuckled.

"I never let my bros down." He said as he drank straight from a juice bottle.

He burped loudly.

"Besides, it's a fun job. The people are great, there's lots of food scraps people don't want...Yeah, it's alright."

Ice Bear and Panda smiled at him.

"And the best part is," Grizz smiled nervously.

"I get to do it all again tomorrow!"

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Grizz's alarm sounded off at 5:00 am once again. This time he wasn't too eager to get up. He slowly lifted himself up. The blanket was stuck to the drool on his face. He peeled it off and sighed loudly. He punched the beeping clock and it smashed into bits, effectively turning the loud alarm off. He walked into the wall several times before making it to the living room. Ice Bear had set out a lunch for him to take to work but Grizz was so tired and blinded by the brightness he didn't notice it. The lunch box had a note on it that said 'take care of yourself' followed by a cute little drawing of Ice Bear and Panda waving at him. Grizz put on his uniform but didn't bother looking at himself in the mirror. He left the cave and began his journey to work.

* * *

"Griffin, there you are!" Devon ran up to Grizz during the middle of his shift he was walking a trash bag out the door. Grizz had been working for a few hours now and was already very sore and frustrated. He was starting to not feel like himself.

"My name is Grizzly!" He yelled raising his voice in anger.

"Our barista just quit on us! You're on register now!"

Grizz smiled and his little tail began to wiggle.

"Wow! The cash register? This is such an honor!" He threw the trash bag on the floor and ran behind the counter.

"So who's gonna train me?"

"Uh. You'll learn as you go. It's simple, trust me!" Devon went into his office and shut the door, leaving Grizz alone at the counter.

He stood at his register eagerly waiting for his first customer. After a few minutes a young woman walked in. Grizz gasped in excitement.

"Hello! My name is Grizzly, how may I help you today?" He said.

The girl observed the menu.

"What do you have that's vegan?" She said.

"Vegan?" Grizz asked. "Uhhh..." He turned around and looked at the menu.

"I think the...pancakes are." Grizz said.

"What? Pancakes? This place doesn't serve pancakes!" She yelled angrily.

The door opened and 3 more people walked in. They all stared at Grizz. He waved nervously at them.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, uh..." He turned around and anxiously read the menu over and over again but couldn't comprehend anything. The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna be late for work, forget it!" She stormed off.

Grizz frowned.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! Don't hate me" He yelled.

More people began walking into the cafe. They looked at Grizz and looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, next please!" Grizz yelled.

"Hi, one coffee!" A man said.

Grizz looked at the cash register in confusion. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Uh..one coffee coming right up sir!" Grizz turned around and looked at all the various coffee machines. He sweated nervously. He could hear people's chatter growing louder.

"What's the holdup?" someone yelled.

Grizz gulped nervously. He grabbed a to-go cup and filled it up with hot water. He poured coffee grounds into the cup and quickly stirred it.

"Here you go sir, one coffee!" He slammed the cup on the counter and it splashed on the mans shirt. He scowled at Grizz, took the cup and walked away.

Another customer approached him.

"What can you tell me about the Caramel S'more pumpkin pie latte?" She asked him.

"The what?"

"Hey!" The customer from before walked up to the counter and slammed his cup on the counter.

"What are you trying to pull here?" He lifted off the lid and showed Grizz the dirty water in his cup.

"I wanna speak to your boss!" He yelled.

Grizz's eye began to twitch. He felt a weird rage building up inside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cave Ice Bear and Panda entered the living room after they woke up. They immediately noticed Grizz didn't take his lunch with him. Their eyes widened.

"Uh, oh." Panda said. They looked at each other in horror. Ice Bear grabbed the lunch box and they rushed as fast as they could out the door.

"Hurry, before were too late!" Panda yelled as they ran to the into the woods.

* * *

At the cafe, Grizz was surrounded by a mob of angry customers. He was frantically trying to calm everyone down, but he was panicking on the inside at the same time. He was shaking and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry! Really, I am! I've never done this before!" He yelled waving his arms around. A few people started throwing things at him. A coffee cup his Grizz in the eye. He roared loudly and threw this visor on the ground.

"Woah.." Grizz said. He didn't know what had came over him. He felt anger growing inside him. His stomach was growling and he was losing touch with himself.

* * *

Panda and Ice Bear entered the city and ran towards the cafe knocking people down and running in front of cars.

"Hurry!" He yelled hastily as Ice Bear ran.

* * *

Grizz stood up really tall and began growling. His large shadow cast over the crowd. He bared his teeth and his claws began to protrude. He turned around and saw the crowd and snapped out of it.

"Woah, what is happening to me?" Grizz looked at his hands wondering why his claws were out.

Devon's office door slammed open.

"What is going on out here!" He yelled. Grizz looked at him and yelped.

"Devon! Thank goodness you're here!" Grizz shouted. "I need help!"

Devon stormed over to the register.

"Attention customers! I will address all of you shortly, please excuse us for one minute!" He grabbed Grizz by the arm and dragged him into the office. He slammed the door.

"What is wrong with you!" He yelled.

Grizz was shaking in fear.

"I don't know what Mr. Chong was thinking when he hired you. You're useless!" As Devon paced the room yelling at Grizz, he felt the rage coming back. He scratched himself nervously and began breaving heavy. He stood up and turned his back to Devon.

"Gilbert!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

Grizz began growling. He slowly turned his head and towards Devon.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled.

Grizz turned around but he didn't look like Grizz anymore. His eyes were big and vacant and his sharp teeth were bared out. Grizz viciously roared right into Devon's face. He fell to the ground and screamed. Grizz had gone feral! He slowly walked on all fours up to Devon and raised his paw. He swiped at him but he jumped away just in time and Grizz ripped his office chair in half. The bear picked up the desk and threw it at the wall roaring and spitting all over the place. Devon ran stumbling out of his office and ran into the cafe lobby.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He yelled as he ran out of the doors.

"Huh?" The customers all looked around nervously.

Grizz emerged behind the counter and climbed on top it. The customer all looked at him.

"Where's my refund?!" Someone yelled.

Grizz hunkered down and unleashed a powerful roar into the crowd. People fell and tumbled over each other trying to get out. He stood on his back legs and raised his paw up and starting swiping at people. They screamed and ran out of the cafe in a hectic hurry. Panda and Ice Bear saw the large crowd of people rushing out the cafe doors.

"Oh, no, were too late!" Panda exclaimed. They made their way through the people and entered the coffee shop to see Grizz going primal all over the place. The cafe was in shreds. Tables were knocked over, there was broken glass everywhere and Grizz had broken almost all the coffee machines. Panda and Ice Bear stood at the door with his lunchbox. Grizz was slowly walking in a circle eyeing them and growling.

"Hey, Grizz...It's us! Your brothers.." Panda said looking at him nervously. Seeing Grizz this way was terrifying. He just kept growling and grumbling at them.

Ice Bear took a few steps closer to his big brother. Grizz snarled as he looked him the eye.

"Ahem." Ice Bear handed the lunch box to Grizz. He sniffed it then smacked it out his hand and it exploded all over the floor. Panda gasped. Grizz growled, stood up on his back legs and bared his teeth at Ice Bear. Ice Bear looked around nervously, dusted himself off then jumped at Grizz with his claws out. They tumbled all over the cafe. Ice Bear tried with all his strength to hold Grizz down but his Grizzly brothers feral power was too strong. They rolled around on the floor hitting the walls, knocking more tables over and fighting. Ice Bear scratched Grizz with his claws. Grizz roared and slashed Ice Bear right across the face.

"Ahh!" He tumbled off of Grizz and covered his face with one paw.

"Oh, no!" Panda panicked as his two brothers fought like wild animals. He looked around anxiously muttering to himself.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh noooo..." He shouted. He then hatched a plan.

"Wait, a minute...I know what to do!" He quickly dialed a number on his phone.

Grizz jumped on Ice Bear and slammed him into the ground. He kept trying to bite him but Ice Bear stretched out his arms to keep him away from his face. Ice Bear grabbed Grizz's arm and flipped him over slamming him into the ground. Grizz roared angrily. Ice Bear looked at him in fear as he tried to think of what to do. He looked over at Panda who was frantically talking on the phone with someone. People were standing at the windows taking photos and Ice Bear saw their reflection in the windows. He noticed Grizz was preparing to flip himself over. He leaped away from Grizz right as he did so. Ice Bear backed away and grabbed a chair and held it out. Grizz just smacked the chair out of his hand viciously. Ice Bear suddenly slipped on a puddle and fell down. He kept backing away from Grizz who was walking them right into a corner. Grizz pinned him down by his shoulders and dug his claws into his skin. Ice Bear grimaced in pain. He looked at Panda who was sobbing. Grizz roared so loud Ice Bear's eyes watered. He opened his mouth and leaned closer towards Ice Bear. Panda covered his eyes. Grizz's sharp teeth grew closer and closer to Ice Bear who then shut his eyes tightly and braced himself.

Suddenly Grizz yelped. Ice Bear looked up. His mouth slowly closed and the vicious look on his face faded. He fell down on top of Ice Bear, completely knocked out. Ice Bear looked up in confusion. A uniformed man had some kind of gun pointed towards Grizz. Ice Bear then saw a tranquilizer dart in his brothers back. He sighed in relief and rested his head back on the ground while his 250 pound unconscious brother laid on top him. He began to hear the sounds of ambulance and fire truck sirens as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Grizz was now in the comfort of his own cave. He was laying in his bed covered in bandages and had an ice-pack on his head. He opened his eyes and moaned in pain. His brothers were at his bedside eagerly waiting for him to wake up. Ice Bear was also covered in bandages and had a huge bump on his head.

"Bros?" Grizz mumbled.

Panda smiled.

"Grizz! How are you feeling?" He said.

Grizz sat up and groaned.

"Ow! What in the-" he looked at himself in shock. His whole body was throbbing in pain.

"I don't remember anything." He said rubbing his head. He noticed Ice Bear had injuries just like him.

"Woah, What happened to you?" He yelled.

"Uh..." Panda started. He and Ice Bear looked at each other nervously.

"Ice Bear saved you from a moving bus." He said. He looked at Panda and winked.

Grizz sighed.

"Oh no...This is exactly what I didn't want." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry dudes. I got this job so I could get you a new phone...and get you new latte machine..I just wanted to be a good brother." He put his head down in shame. Panda and Ice Bear sat next him and hugged him.

"Grizz, we don't need any of that stuff to be happy." Panda said.

"Ice Bear stole latte maker when they fired you."

Grizz frowned.

"Wait, I got fired?" He said.

"Yeah, your boss called...he wasn't very happy..." Panda muttered.

"He said you're banned from the coffee shop forever."

"Ice Bear has souvenir" he pulled out a flyer that had a photo of Grizz on it that read _ **Do not allow on premises**_.

Grizz groaned in shame, and covered his face.

"It's okay, Grizz. We still think you're a good brother." Panda smiled.

Ice Bear pat Grizz on the head.

He wrapped his arms around his brothers in a loving embrace.

"Hey, you guys wanna go get some coffee?" he said with a big bear hug and smile.

THE END.


End file.
